


Cat's Eye Cafe

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, idk how to title this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: She took the cup and the steam surrounded her face mysteriously. “While you are busy with your business and family, you still want something more in your life, don’t you Fai? For instance… a romantic partner?”Instead of answering, a timer went off and Yuui popped his head through the kitchen door and announced, “Cake’s done!”





	Cat's Eye Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished this one shot after working on it off-and-on for a while! Just a few notes (that aren't really important but if you wanted to know) about this AU to begin with:  
> -Kurogane is a 2nd year university student  
> -Fai and Yuui are the cafe owners (they've owned it for about 7 years!), they are also about 27-28 ish if anyone's wondering  
> \- Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Watanuki are all high school students  
> \- Part timers include: Sakura, Syaoran, Watanuki  
> \- Yuuko owns/manages multiple buildings (including the cafe)  
> \- Clow (who's mentioned but doesn't make an appearance) is a writer 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy reading it!

Fai thought that his life was fulfilling.

 

He owned a successful little cafe with his brother. He had wonderful friends who often visited said cafe. He had good relations with his employees and all the regulars who stopped by. He spends his days off expanding his book collection, taking walks around the city to find new tasty things, and gets a few drinks here and there.

 

Really, it’s a great change from his childhood of not knowing when he and his brother would get their next meal or where they were going to sleep and it’s definitely a step up from when he used sex and fake emotions to scam people out of their money, so what more could he possibly need?

 

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” Yuuko asked blatantly.   

 

“Hard to be bored when you’re busy,” he answered with a polite smile as he handed Yuuko her order. “One cappuccino, right?”  

 

“Hm.” She took the cup and the steam surrounded her face mysteriously. “While you are busy with your business and family, you still want something more in your life, don’t you Fai? For instance… a romantic partner?”  

 

Instead of answering, a timer went off and Yuui popped his head through the kitchen door and announced, “Cake’s done!”

 

“Yay!” Fai set down her fondant au chocolat down in front of her in hopes that she’ll forget that he didn’t even answer her question (though since this was Yuuko, it was unlikely, but he can at least try, right?) “Hmmmm! Yuui’s cakes are amazing, I hope he’ll be able to teach Watanuki a few more things.”

 

“Watanuki-kun’s already very talented.” Could they just keep to this nonintrusive topic? Fai’d really appreciate it!

 

Yuuko put her fork down. “Well all joking aside, the good news for you is that today you’ll find the excitement that you’ve been longing for. Or I suppose it’s more accurate to say that it will return.”

 

“Oh? And how can you be so confident about that?”

 

With a flicker of her hand, she held out the ace of hearts. “The cards have spoken.”

 

“But they’re wrong sometimes.”

 

“Yes but typically quite accurate.”

 

“Yuuko-san, what’s with the sudden interest in my romance life?”

 

“But~ I’m in the mood to hear some lovely romance stories. Especially since that classic manga from 20 years ago got a reboot. It’s just bringing out the shoujo lover in me!”

 

“Isn’t our lovely staff members good for that?” Fai asked, pointing to the pair of part-timers.

 

“I’ll help you with that!” Syaoran offered as he saw Sakura struggling with a heavy load of dishes.

 

“I’m fine-” But the second she tried to lift the dishes, higher, she immediately tripped into his arms. Once finding her bearings, her cheeks were painted pink and she stuttered out, “S-Sorry!”

 

“No, it’s ok!” the young boy insisted with a bright red face, “But at least let me get half of your stack, I wouldn’t want you to fall over again.”

 

“Ok…”

 

Aw, it was almost as though a sparkly pink aura was around them… Wasn’t young love the sweetest when it’s real?

 

“They’re so cute!” Yuuko squealed, “But I’ve seen this many times before, so I’d like something new.”

 

“Wouldn’t Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun work as well?” he asked in a feeble attempt of a distraction.

 

“Oh please, I see that every other day when Doumeki-kun comes by for dinner. And don’t even think that you can distract me with Touya-kun and Yukito-kun’s relationship,” she added as she took another bite of her cake. Darn it. “What I haven’t seen is your romance.”

 

“Is Clow-san that busy these days?”

 

“He’s always locked up in his study, so I haven’t been able to play with him at all!” she whined while stuffing more cake in her mouth. “Stupid deadlines.”

 

“Now, now he’ll be done with his manuscript before you know it. Do you want seconds?”

 

“Yes!” Yuuko smirked, “But you know, a suitable partner may come sooner than you expect.”

 

Now that may be nice, but he’s still trying to get over the last person he wanted to have any kind of romance with. “That’s not-”

 

The shop bell cheerfully rang and Watanuki greeted, “Welcome, Kurogane-san, Tomoyo-chan!”

 

Well, that’s a name he hasn’t heard in awhile. Damnit, why did Yuuko-san have to be right? As long as he can act as normal as possible, he can get through this. Maybe that way the feelings that he crushed down two years ago would stay crushed. Fay looked towards the door and- Oh shit. He got hotter and how the hell did he get even more muscle?! And that butt, just look at how toned it was!

 

Kurogane Youou was going to be the death of him, he just knew it!

 

“Welcome Tomoyo-chan, Kurogane-san! Please have a seat at the counter!” Sakura greeted cheerfully as she gestured towards said seats.  

 

“Ara, Sakura-chan! You look so cute!” Tomoyo immediately got out her camera and started filming her friend. “As expected of you, you can wear everything well! Thank you again Fai-san for letting me design them.”

 

“No problem, we were more than grateful to have your designs.” He turned towards the taller man, but refused to look directly in his eyes, “Kuro-wan! You’re back from college?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Eh~ That’s great!” This is normal enough, right? Kurogane doesn’t have that face where he knows that something is off so Fai assumes that he’s doing well with his little act. “So what would you two like?”

 

“Milk tea please.”

 

“Green tea.”

 

“Got it, it’ll be right out.” As he let the milk and water boil, he hoped that no one could see his trembling hands. Though knowing Yuuko-san, she probably saw everything. “Here, one milk tea and one green tea.”

 

“Thanks,” Kurogane said as their fingertips brushes against each other’s.  

 

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything else.” He can’t do this. He maintained the smile and hurried towards the kitchen, “Watanuki-kun! You look tired, why don’t you go take a quick 15 minute break?”

 

The part-timer looked up, “But the roll cake-”

 

“Oh, I’ll finish it up, just get a quick cup of coffee or tea and rest up before the evening rush comes in,” Fai insisted. Good lord, he was lucky to have someone with Watanuki’s work ethic, but he doesn’t really need someone with a good work ethic right now, he just really needs to talk with his brother!

 

“Um… Is everything alright, Fai-san?”

 

“Just peachy! You know, I saw Doumeki-kun and Himawa-”

 

“I’m taking my break now!”   

 

“Have fun!” And the second the door shut, he shouted, “Yuui, help me!”

 

“I thought you were finishing the roll cake,” Yuui pointed out as he piped out a ring of buttercream.

 

“How can you expect me to work knowing that Kuro-tan is in the building! I swear Yuui, it’s not possible for someone to be that hot!” Fai asked as he clung to his twin. Should he be concerned about someone overhearing? No. The walls are decently soundproof for emergency situations (or more accurately when Fai _really_ wants to tell Yuui something) “Did you see that butt? How does it look even better than the last time I saw him?! Just look at his butt Yuui!”

 

“I’d rather not,” Yuui insisted as he tried to work with Fai clinging off of him. “Look, why don’t you just say that you want to catch up later? Get to know what he’s been up to at university?”   

 

“But what if he tells me about some new guy or girl that he’s infatuated with?” Because there is no way that someone can have a butt that good without people trying to get it!

 

“Please stop thinking about his butt and get back to work. Or Watanuki-kun will wonder what you were doing.”

 

“Yeeessss.” Why is Yuui so cold? Oh, Kuro-sama likes green tea flavored things. Maybe he can give him and Tomoyo-chan a slice on the house. It’s the least that he could do for Tomoyo-chan since she designed such wonderful uniforms. Oh but the milk… “Yuui.”

 

“What?”

 

“Should I start looking into more desserts that don’t use dairy?”

 

“He doesn’t even like sweet things.”

 

“Right, right….What if we started making senbei?”

 

“Fai, you don’t even know how to make senbei.”

 

“I could look it up.”

 

“We’re a western style cafe though. Go back to the front already and put these in the display,” he said as he set down a tray of freshly finished baked goods, “And just talk to him.”

 

What’s a casual, nonverbal way of saying, hey it’s been a while, but I still want there to be something between us even though we’ll probably have to have a long distance relationship for a while and I’m not sure if I can handle that and I really don’t want us to end up hating each other?

 

Not to mention that was the entire reason he never said anything to Kurogane in the first place. It felt wrong to hold him back from other things that he could be experiencing at university. And even if they did become something, what if Kurogane found someone at university that he liked more than Fai? He didn’t know if he could take that.  

 

He took out the cake and it seemed that Tomoyo-chan and Kurogane were having a rather heated discussion about something.

 

“Fresh cake?”

 

“I’ll have a slice of the cheesecake,” Tomoyo requested,“Fai-san, will you help me? My dear cousin refuses to go out with anyone and at this rate I fear that he’ll end up all alone.”

 

“I already told you, I’ve been waiting for someone. And it’s none of your business if I decide to date or not.”

 

“Even though there are so many good candidates around?” Tomoyo asked, already daintily devouring her cake, “Take Fai-san for example. I’m sure that the two of you would be compatible since you’ve known each other for so long. And Fai-san, wouldn’t you agree to going on a date with this idiotic cousin of mine?”

 

Is that really what she’s doing? Did Sakura-chan tell her something? He needs to say something otherwise it’s just going to be awkward! “Aw, does Kuro-rin wanna go on a date with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Wait, what?

 

The smile remained firmly plastered on Fai’s face. Did Kurogane actually agree with that? “Pardon?”

 

“You’re free tomorrow right?”

 

And for a moment, Fai got caught up in that mesmerizing red stare so without even thinking, he answered, “Yeah…”

 

“My number hasn’t changed, so we can hash out the details later,” he stated as he handed over payment for the drinks, “Come on Tomoyo, your mom will want you back for dinner.”

 

“Yes~” Tomoyo’s harmonic voice rang out as she left her seat and waved goodbye to Sakura.  

 

The second Kurogane and Tomoyo left, Fai  quickly slammed the kitchen door open, “Yuui, what just happened!”

 

When did he get so smooth?! Is it college? What are they teaching people these days, the art of seduction?!

 

“You got a date with the man whose butt you’re obsessed with.”  

 

“But I…”  

 

Does he really want to let someone in like that? And then get attached to them when they might just end up leaving him?

 

“Well, nothing will change if you don’t do anything,” Yuuko stated calmly. “Timing will never be perfect if you continue to use it as an excuse. In the end, it boils down to do you want to or do you not want to be close to Kurogane like that?”  

 

Fai… Likes Kurogane. Physical traits aside, he likes calling Kurogane fun nicknames, since his reactions are always so funny.  He likes how caring Kurogane can be in his own way. Kurogane’s always been rough around the edges, but he’s also honest and he’ll lend an ear or a shoulder when need be (like when he was going through a bad panic attack once). Kurogane has many good traits. But most of all, he likes how he feels safe and happy with Kurogane.

 

So… then isn’t his answer clear?

 

“I…Want to.”

 

Yuuko smiled, “Then there’s your answer.”

 

* * *

 

Tomoyo turned towards Kurogane with a mischievous smile,“See? Didn’t I say that things would go well?”

 

Kurogane glanced away and muttered,“Stop gloating.”

 

But Tomoyo could still see his bright red ears. She wondered if Yuuko-san was enjoying seeing Fai’s reaction.


End file.
